Hold Me Tonight
by sylamesio123
Summary: Short one shot. Bella is best friends with Edward but her feelings are much much more than friendship set. ALL HUMAN


Hold Me Tonight

_**Hold Me Tonight**_

A Twlight One-Shot

By sylamesio123

He had told me again and again that he was going with her this weekend to the ski lodge up north but I guess my brain just didn't' register. He was going to be alone with Tanya for two whole days, alone with no adult supervision all the way in the mountains. I lived in kind of a bubble, but I still knew what they would be doing. He was my best friend, but I just wanted him to be more.

I woke up screaming, suffering from my nightmares again. Whenever Edward was gone and didn't' come over at night anymore to hold me I always had bad dreams, and they were almost always about Edward and Jenny, or Edward and Haley. Whoever his current girlfriend was.

I guess you could call my best friend, Edward Cullen, a player. He had lots a girlfriend—I couldn't ever keep up with exactly how many.

It bothers me sometimes that he will go for any girl in the school, even the over weight ones, and he never even bothered to look my way with those kind of feelings in mind. I guess I really couldn't blame him. I mean, I wasn't even close to pretty enough for him. His bronze hair and dark green eyes were everything compared to my boring brown features. He acted like he was a jerk around other girls, but when he is just around me I know that he was really deep and sweet.

"I'll call you _every _morning and night. You aren't gonna be too lonely are you, Bella?" When he had said it he sounded like he was trying to get me to not be mad at him, though I wasn't even mad. But I guess that was just me and Edward's relationship. I was the little sister he needed to "check on" twice a day. That was all it was ever going to be.

I had a boyfriend of course. I wasn't like horribly ugly, or it didn't seem that way. Guys liked me and sometimes girls were jealous of me, so I assumed it meant I wasn't like totally horrible to look at. My boyfriend, Mike Newton, was on the basketball team with Edward and was kind of popular. I mean, he was a jock. How could he _not _be popular?

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't get my poor tired eyes to shut. I was shivering in the cold of the wind blowing in from my open window, but I was too afraid to shut the only way that Edward could ever get in.

I looked at the clock beside my bed to fin that it was two in the morning, not even close to when I was supposed to get up to go to breakfast with my family, including my obnoxious twin sister, Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett.

I sighed and turned the TV on, but when I couldn't find anything but scary movies playing on HBO I just turned it right back off and turned away from the cold night outside my window. I stared at the blank wall that held nothing but a white shelf that stored all of my books.

It was surprising, even to me, when I felt the familiar burning sensation build up in my eyes and the sudden urge to clench my teeth, and then finally a small drop of moisture strolling down my cheek. I was crying. I never cried. And when I did, it was because Edward was away.

But tonight was different. Tonight Edward wasn't on a family trip on unable to get out of the house. He was with some other girl, probably doing horrible things. The kind of things I wanted to do. That even fifteen years from now when I would be thirty one I still wouldn't have done.

I cried harder and harder which each tick of the clock above my door, marking the moments that I was away from Edward and the moments the other girl was.

Suddenly as I cried the hardest I had ever cried I felt warm arms wrap around my torso and under my arm that was clenched hard at my side. I gasped and turned to see Edward, smiling back at me, real love in his eyes. I had a sudden urge in the back of my throat when I saw his eyes shimmering in the moonlight and the unfamiliar look of tears also on his face. I had to show him how I really felt. And for the first time I had no control over my actions. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and leaned down to press my lips to his.


End file.
